deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
Ghost Rider is a character from Marvel. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ghost Rider VS Alucard (Completed) * Ghost Rider vs Anarchy Sisters * Asura vs. Ghost Rider * The Batter vs Ghost Rider (Abandoned) * Bayonetta vs Ghost Rider (Abandoned) * Ghost Rider vs Cinder Fall * Dante vs Ghost Rider * Delsin Rowe vs. Ghost Rider (Abandoned) * Etrigan the Demon vs Ghost Rider * Freddy Krueger vs Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs Ganondorf * Ghost Rider vs Heatblast * Ghost Rider vs. Hellboy * Inferno Cop vs. Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs. Jackie Estacado * Ghost Rider vs. Raven * Kick Buttowski VS Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs Kratos * Ghost Rider vs Ichigo Kurosaki * Ghost Rider vs. Lobo * Meliodas vs Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs. Morrigan Aensland * Ghost Rider Vs Ragna * Ghost Rider vs Nightmare (Completed) * Ghost Rider VS Sans (Completed) * Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion (Completed) * Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Completed) * Ghost Rider vs Atrocitus Battles Royale * Burn'in rubber Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Beelzemon (Digimon) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Doomsday * Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) *Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Atrocitus * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Slenderman (Slender) * Raven * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) * John Constantine (DC) History Johnny Blaze is a stunt daredevil who spent his early years in the Quentin Carnival as the apprentice of Craig "Crash" Simpson with feelings for his mentor's daughter Roxanne. But at the age of 17, learning Crash has cancer, Johnny is visited by the demon Mephisto who offers to cure Crush in exchange for Blaze's soul to which he hastily accepts. Though Crash is at healthy as an ox the next day, he dies in a freak accident during a stunt with Johnny realizing too late that the devil never promised to save his mentor's life. Mephisto considering their contract to be fulfilled, Johnny is forced to leave everything behind as he becomes the latest in a line of hellspawn bounty hunters sent to retrieve damned souls and rogue demons: The Ghost Rider. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Johnathon “Johnny” Blaze *Height: 5’10 (as Blaze) / 6’2 (as Ghost Rider) *Weight: 180 lbs (as Blaze) / 220 lbs (as Ghost Rider) *Occupation: Stunt rider *Bound to the demon Zarathos Transformation *Either at will or when innocent blood is spilled *Formerly occurred only at night Abilities *Superhuman strength **Able to lift up to 25 tons *Superhuman durability **Nearly immune to earthly physical damage *Regeneration **Can regrow limbs and even his skull in moments *Hellfire manipulation **Generate, control, and project hellfire at will **Able to project from eyes, mouth, and hands **Can channel through shotgun and motorcycle **Able to create walls of hellfire and omnidirectional explosions **Capable of bringing great pain to the Hulk *Size alteration Mystic chain *Obeys Ghost Rider's mental commands *Capable of growing in length *Can be used as a flail, lasso or staff *Can separate into shurikens, which then form back *Can spin like a saw to cut through almost anything Hell Cycle *Powered by and emits hellfire *Not restricted by laws of physics (can ride vertically or on a ceiling) *Obeys him even when Ghost Rider isn't riding it Penance Stare *Causes enemy to experience all the pain they’ve ever inflicted *Capable of killing *Requires eye contact and a soul to even work Feats *Boundless power with Zarathos in control, but he cannot use it in full power *Regenerated his skull with no discomfort *Used his Penance Stare on a severely weakened Galactus, to put the cosmic entity in a temporary coma (tv canon) *His pee is a flamethrower Faults *Has lost possession of Spirit of Vengeance multiple times. *Penance Stare backfired against certain individuals; sometimes for unorthodox reasons **The blind, mentally unstable, those without souls, those bonded to symbiotes *Can be harmed by weapons forged in heaven. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bikers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Daredevils Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Disney Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Skeleton Category:Superheroes Category:Undead Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vigilante Combatants